Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development
Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development (previously Nintendo R&D4) is a division within Nintendo that specializes in creating video games for their current consoles. Their heads include Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka, though each individual group has their own manager and producer, including the following: *Nintendo EAD Software Development and Design **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 1 - Hideki Konno **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 2 - Katsuya Eguchi **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 3 - Eiji Aonuma **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 4 - Hiroyuki Kimura **Nintendo EAD Software Group No. 5 - Tadashi Sugiyama **Nintendo EAD Software Group Tokyo - Takao Shimizu **Nintendo EAD Sound Group **Nintendo EAD Users Interface and Effects *Nintendo EAD Design Technology Games developed Includes games made both before and after the formation of the above groups. Is ordered in the order of their release. *''Devil World'' - NES *''Excitebike'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros.'' - NES *''Ice Climber - NES'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - NES *''Nazo no Murasame-jō'' - NES *''The Legend of Zelda'' - NES *''Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - NES *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - NES *''Super Mario World'' - SNES *''F-Zero'' - SNES *''Pilotwings'' - SNES *''SimCity'' - SNES *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - SNES *''Wave Race'' - Game Boy *''Super Mario Kart'' - SNES *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - SNES *''Star Fox'' - SNES *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - Game Boy *''Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy *''Stunt Race FX'' - SNES *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - SNES *''Mole Mania'' - Game Boy *''Super Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Pilotwings 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Wave Race 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Kart 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Star Fox 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Yoshi's Story'' - Nintendo 64 *''F-Zero X'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Nintendo 64 *''1080° Snowboarding'' - Nintendo 64 *''Pokémon Stadium'' - Nintendo 64 *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' - Nintendo 64DD *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' - Nintendo 64DD *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - Nintendo 64DD *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' - Nintendo 64DD *''F-Zero X Expansion Kit'' - Nintendo 64DD *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - Nintendo 64 *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (American version) - Nintendo 64 *''Luigi's Mansion'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Pikmin'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Animal Crossing'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Pokémon Box'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Nintendo GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Pikmin 2'' - Nintendo GameCube *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - Nintendo DS *''Big Brain Academy'' - Nintendo DS *''Nintendogs'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' - GameCube *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - Nintendo DS *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - Wii, Nintendo GameCube *''Wii Sports'' - Wii *''Wii Play'' - Wii *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - Nintendo DS *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - Wii *''Wii Fit'' - Wii *''Mario Kart Wii'' - Wii *''Wii Music'' - Wii *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - Wii *''Wii Sports Resort'' - Wii *''Moving Notepad'' - DSi *''New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Wii *''New Play Control! Pikmin'' - Wii *''New Play Control! Pikmin 2'' - Wii *''Wii Fit Plus'' - Wii *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Wii *''Wii Party'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - Wii *''Mario Kart 7'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Animal Crossing 3DS'' - Nintendo 3DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Nintendogs + Cats'' - Nintendo 3DS *''Pikmin 3'' - Wii U Category:Nintendo divisions Category:First party developers